theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Zikeunar's story of Life and Death
''Early years and Life Born 1,300 years ago in the eternal realm of Quel’Thalas, Zikeunar’s life was similar to that of many other of his kind. Born a Quel’Dorei, a High Elf, he had a natural affinity for the Arcane and Frost schools of magic. At the early age, atleast from a High Elven point of view, of 600 years, Zikeunar finaly graduated from one of the Silvermoon Academies and was allowed to choose his further path. After staying with his family for 300 more years, perfecting the magics he had learned in the Academy and learning his family’s magics, the now-Archmage Zikeunar decided to go to the City of Magic – Dalaran. He however did not spend much time in Dalaran… Only 200 years later he left the City of Mages to wander around the world, seeking new knowledge over the Arcane. After 75 years of wandering he decided it was his time to return to Dalaran, now even more powerful than before. After being approved by the Council of Six he was allowed into the Kirin Tor, a sect of Dalaran’s elite mages. Back then it seemed that he would have a long and happy life, but unknown to him 125 years later everything would change… After the destruction of Quel’Thalas’ magical forests during the Second War, Zikeunar’s faith in the humans was shaken, but not broken, so he stayed with them for the years following the Second War and for much of the Third War. Only after his homeland was ravaged by the ruthless Scourge did he abandon the Dalaran mages for good. In Quel’Thalas he found only the ruins of the once glorious Quel’Dorei civilization and the remnants of a once proud nation. Left without source of Arcane powers the surviving Quel’dorei joined their Prince, Kael’thas Sunstrider, in hopes of rejuvenating their ravaged homeland. Not long after the Prince took a big group of the now-called Sin’dorei – Blood Elves – in the service of the Demon Lord Illidan Stormrage. This would later prove to be a crutial event in the destiny of many Sin’dorei… WoWScrnShot 052711 223249.jpg|Zikeunar as an Archmage of the Kirin Tor WoWScrnShot 052711 223447.jpg|Zikeunar in his traditional High Elven, and later Blood Elven, gear Death and rebirth It was durin Stormrage’s assault on Icecrown Glacier, the frozen domain of the Scourge, that Zikeunar would meet his doom. Assigned as the leader of a small group of magi he was to destroy a Nerubian outpost. Things, however, did not go as planned and all of Zikeunar’s magi died. The problem was, they did not stay dead for long… After defeating Illidan’s pathetic assault on Icecrown Glacier, the Lich King himself dealt with the remains of those defeated by his forces. Raising Zikeunar and his fellow magi into undeath as Darkfallen, the Lich King replaced their hunger for Arcane magic with something even worse – a hunger for Flesh, Souls and Blood. Now a Prince of the Darkfallen Zikeuanr spent the bigger part of the War against the Lich King in the Crimson Hall, mainly as an advisor to the higher-ranking Princes there, leaving only on few occasions on behalf of the Blood-Queen herself. One of these assignements saved Zikeunar from his final death, as he was not in Icecrown Citadel when it was raided and destroyed by the Argent Crusade. Hearing rumours of other surviving members of the Scourge, Zikeunar traveled to the Plaguelands hoping to find them there. And he did.. He encountered a group of Death Knights and Necromancers heading for the last Scourge Bastion, the Scholomance. There he learned of other surviving Darkfallen and quickly rose through the ranks, eventually being choosen as their High Prince and leader. He is ready to do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of his people, a proof of wich is his part in the betrayal against Menelaus and even allying with the new General of the Scourge – Kazagore. Abilities'' Being born a Quel’dorei Zikeunar was taught mainly Arcane and Frost magics. What is fascinating about him is that even after his transition into a Blood Elf he preserved his affinity to the Frost and Arcane and preffered them over Fire and Fel magics. After his resurrection as a Darkfallen Prince his already big magical powers were augmented with master over Blood magics aswell. He was also granted command over the weaker minds being able to insert thoughts into the heads of others and in some cases even control them. It is all of these powers that make Zikeunar a formidable opponent in both the fields of battle and politics within the Scourge.